


Paybacks

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Skinner have a late night meeting in the AD's office.





	Paybacks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Paybacks by A. Nonny Mouse

From: antrim <>  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: NEW: Payback (M/Skinner, NC17)  
Date: Thu, 30 Nov 95 22:58:43 -0500

* * *

Paybacks  
by A. Nonny Mouse  
Rated X.

Special Agent Fox Mulder looked around the silent, empty outer office leading into Director Skinner's inner sanctum and repressed a shiver. It wasn't like Skinner to schedule meetings after hours, not unless there was a real threat to the X-Files, or him, or Scully. And the summons had been unusual too, an email message, short, terse, to the point. "My office. 8 pm." That was it. For a while he'd thought it might be some sort of trap (paranoia being his ever-present companion), but as he and Scully had left the office earlier that day after their debriefing from the latest case, he'd had Mulder stay for a moment. Then he'd looked at him, face impassive, eyes measuring, and said, "Eight." That was it. Mulder had nodded, somewhat bewildered but willing to play along.

So. Here he was. Eight pm and not a soul in sight. He took a deep, unconscious breath, and opened Skinner's door.

The AD wasn't behind his desk, where he usually sat. He wasn't anywhere in the office, in fact. Mulder looked around suspiciously, then whipped his head to the right as he heard the far door open. Skinner came through, holding a small plastic sack in one hand. His suit jacket was off, his sleeves rolled up, tie loosened. 'Looks like a long day at the office,' Mulder thought to himself, before he opened his mouth to ask about the contents of the bag. To his complete shock, Skinner stopped in front of him and raised a broad palm to cover his mouth.

"Don't say anything, Mulder." 

Mulder nodded over the restraining hand, eyes wide and dark in the subdued lighting. Skinner nodded satisfaction, then dropped his hand and moved around Mulder. The younger man turned to follow his actions, and one eyebrow climbed as he saw Skinner decisively deadbolt the door. Then the AD turned and leaned against it, studying his favorite and most irritating agent.

"We're at a crisis point, Agent Mulder." The other man started to speak, and Skinner raised his hand for silence. Curiosity made Mulder stay silent. "If I'm going to keep the X Files open, I'm going to have to put my ass on the line for you. Again." He started forward, dropping the bag silently to the floor as he moved to stand in front of Mulder. Fox was momentarily surprised. He tended to forget just how damned *big* Skinner was. "For three years I've been fighting for you, for that division. Putting myself in a very precarious position in order to keep you in business." Skinner was pressing forward now, pushing Mulder back with his body. Mulder gave ground, unsure of what was coming. "And in return, what do I get from you? Attitude. Insubordination. Anger." Each word was punctuated by another step, until Mulder felt the edge of Skinner's desk pressing against the back of his thighs. Unable to retreat any further, he leaned away as Skinner leaned into him. "You go off half cocked and I have to clean up your messes. Have to deal with that smoking sonovabitch. And all you do is bitch about getting reamed by me." Their faces were an inch apart. Skinner's breath felt cool on Mulder's face. His boss was so close he could see the edges of his pupils, where the black blended into the iris. He gulped. "It's about damned time I got something back on this deal, Mulder. What are you willing to do for me, for a change? How badly do you want to keep the X Files open?"

"What do you want from me, sir?" His voice was shakier than he would have liked, but the pressure of Skinner's legs against his, the way his chest was brushing against his own, was doing unusual things to his system. His skin was flushing, he was sweating lightly, his blood pressure was soaring and his throat felt tight. 

Skinner stepped back two paces, and Mulder nearly gasped for air. "Take off your clothes."

Mulder lost the breath he'd just taken. "Hunh?"

"It's time you learned what a reaming really is, Agent Mulder. You have two choices. Leave now, and I won't have to run up against those bastards again. My life will be much simpler. Your division will be closed down. I won't have to put my ass in a sling for the X Files, and you, any longer. Or take off your clothes."

Mulder looked at him for a heartbeat in complete shock. Skinner looked back calmly, his arms crossed over his chest, the impassivity of his expression belied by the almost feverish brightness of his eyes. The younger man swallowed, heavily, then raised shaking hands to his tie. With Skinner's dark eyes following every movement, he awkwardly slipped out of his jacket, then toed off his shoes. He pulled at the buttons of his shirt, catching a cuff when he tried to take it off, feeling foolish. Skinner didn't make a sound, just watched him. Mulder reached for his belt. He paused for a moment, looking quickly up at his boss, and Skinner inclined his head as if to ask him what he was waiting for. Mulder dropped his eyes, and shucked his slacks. Folding them neatly over the jacket, he took a deep breath and reached over to pull off his socks, dropping them into his shoes. As he straightened, Skinner said softly, "All your clothes, Agent Mulder." Mulder couldn't look at him, could only feel the blush burning across his chest, up his throat, into his face. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and quickly slid them down and off, knowing if he actually thought about this he'd never be able to do it. When he was completely naked, he stood in front of Skinner, wondering what was next, staring at the carpet.

Skinner stepped forward again, reaching out and raising Mulder's chin with two fingers. Mulder looked at him then, eyes huge in his flushed face. Skinner nodded approval. "Now take off mine." Mulder started to shake his head and the fingers clamped around his chin. "You either cooperate fully in this, Agent Mulder, or leave. Now."

Fox gulped again, and took an even deeper breath. At this rate he'd hyperventilate before anything actually happened, not a bad ending to this scenario. He thought of how much was riding on this particular performance, and decided to at least try to get into it. It would be a night for firsts. A thought struck him and he blurted it out, his hands stilling on the knot at Skinner's throat.

"You'd better not be an alien! You morph into something that bleeds green and I'm outta here!"

Skinner almost laughed. "Just shut up and strip me."

Mulder looked hard at his boss, then got back to the task at hand. As he fumbled with the buttons on Skinner's shirt and worked his way down to his zipper, the AD took the opportunity to get a good long look at his agent. Mulder was better built than he's thought, seeing him in those loose pants. Broad shoulders, excellent abs, big cock and balls, soft now but he'd take care of that. Great legs. Even had nice feet. And when he'd bent to put his socks down he'd noticed that he had a magnificent back and ass. He'd always admired the strong features and sensual mouth, and he was looking forward to tasting that bottom lip. And his eyes ... right now they were huge. 'He looks so young,' Skinner mused, then reached over and twisted one brown nipple. 

Mulder jumped, and his hands fell away. He couldn't get very far back, because Skinner had his tit in a vice, and the older man used it as a handle to bring him back. Mulder's nipples had always been very sensitive, and he felt himself lean into the fingers gripping his flesh. Skinner dropped his hand, and gestured at the trousers puddled around his ankles and the briefs enclosing an already impressive erection. Mulder slowly knelt in front of Skinner and lifted each foot in turn, pulling off the pants, taking the shoes with him. He peeled off Skinner's socks, then eyed his shorts. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do?

Skinner sighed impatiently, and Mulder licked his lips. 'Might as well get it over with,' he thought with a mental shrug. Slipping his fingertips over the top of the tight briefs, he had to struggle for a moment to untangle Skinner's cock from the material. As he was shifting the hard column of flesh, he couldn't help glancing up at his boss' face. The other man was watching him, not making any movement or sound, but a flush was spreading across his cheeks and his breathing was beginning to alter. Mulder looked down to his task again. As he pushed the briefs off and turned to put them with the rest of the clothing, Skinner shifted. When Mulder turned back around, Skinner's cock was literally in his face. Reacting instinctively, he opened his mouth to say something, anything. Skinner took advantage of the situation and grabbed Mulder by the face, hands on either side of his jaw, forcing his mouth wider. Tilting his hips, he pushed the head of his cock between those full lips, filling his mouth before he could pull back. Mulder, off balance, caught hold of Skinner's thighs to keep himself from falling.

Skinner buried one hand in Mulder's thick hair, using his fist to set the pace. He began to slowly move in and out, rubbing the head of his cock against the hard velvet of Mulder's palate, taking shallow thrusts to get the other man used to the concept. "Perfect," he breathed, thinking 'On his knees in front of me with my cock down his throat. Why didn't I think of this sooner? It's one way to shut him up!' Mulder flexed his hands against Skinner's quads, the fingers tangled in his hair bringing tears to the back of his eyes, the utterly unaccustomed taste of semen on his tongue. He felt out of control, helpless, and he was trying to ignore how much he was enjoying the experience. Skinner began to thrust deeper, and Mulder instinctively relaxed his throat, trying not to gag as he took in all of Skinner's warm, salty meat. The AD's balls were slapping against his chin with each thrust, and he found himself thankful that, while he was wide, Skinner wasn't inordinately long. On the other hand, if he was going to get fucked tonight, wide might not be so good ... his thoughts were interrupted when Skinner abruptly pulled out and pulled him to his feet, his hand still wrapped in Mulder's hair. Mulder arched back, trying to ease the pressure on his scalp, and Skinner leaned forward, licking and biting at his throat. Mulder felt the hard length of Skinner's cock pressing into him, wet from his own mouth, and his cock began to harden in response. Skinner pulled his head down to his own, their mouths meeting, Skinner pushing his tongue deeply into Mulder's mouth to taste the essence of his cum along Mulder's tongue. 

Without warning, Skinner wrenched his hand from Mulder's hair and spun him around. Mulder fell to his knees, throwing his arms out to catch himself, wondering what the fuck was going on. Before he could formulate the question, a snicking sound and the sensation of cold metal around his wrist caught him off guard. His arm was twisted firmly behind his back, and the other arm soon joined it. He was held up solely by Skinner's grip on his wrists. Before the pressure became too painful, he found himself gently pushed forward onto his stomach. One strong hand swept under him, drawing his cock out from the awkward position it had landed in, squeezing it firmly along the way. He was catching his breath from this little maneuver when something came across in front of his face, and a small hard ball was forced into his mouth. He tried to fight, then, but he had no chance. The gag was secured, and he was effectively silenced. He closed his eyes tightly, just in time, as a blindfold was whipped over them and tied into place. A single muffled whimper escaped around the gag, and Skinner leaned down over his shoulder, rubbing his cock in small circles in the small of Mulder's back. "I've been getting screwed on your behalf for three years, Mulder. From now on, it's going to be a two way street. So concentrate on what's happening here, now. Enjoy it. Learn from it. It's only the beginning, Agent Mulder." His voice was rough, tight, almost painfully soft. Mulder found himself shivering in an odd mixture of arousal and fear, anticipation and a strong desire to get the hell out of there before he found out things about himself he really didn't want to know.

Skinner began to run his hands all over Mulder's body, testing the soft skin and firm muscle, lingering on the twitching inner thigh, the rapid pulse in his throat, the tightly erect nipples. He spent long moments alternately twisting and soothing Mulder's nipples, until the other man began to buck under him in response to his teasing. Then he thrust one hand under Mulder's crotch, giving his cock one rough squeezing caress before slapping his balls hard. The shocking pain caused a muffled scream from the agent, and his incipient climax subsided, his erection relaxing. Skinner smiled in satisfaction. He didn't want any premature ejaculation spoiling his fun. It was still early.

He pulled at Mulder's hips until his ass was at cock-level, the younger man's weight resting on his knees and his shoulders, his face turned to the side, cheek to the soft pile carpet. The vulnerability of his bound arms, sightless eyes and blissfully silent mouth caused a jolt of pure lust to thicken Skinner's cock. He reached into the now nearly empty plastic bag and pulled out a tube of ointment, slathering a generous amount on his fingers. Using his free hand to spread Mulder's ass wide, he slowly inserted a thick finger into the small hole, knowing by the tightness that he was going to pop a cherry tonight. Saliva rushed his mouth at the thought and he pushed a little harder, opening the sweet flesh with two fingers. Mulder began to writhe, but he was pinned. Skinner twisted his hand, pulling his fingers up in a beckoning motion that scraped his fingertips directly against Mulder's prostate, and he could hear strangled screams erupting from his agent. He reached under with his other hand, allowing Mulder's lean cheeks to close around his palm, and pumped Mulder's cock hard, once, twice, a third time. The anal stimulation combined with the rough grip on his cock was too much, and he spurted frantically into Skinner's hand. The AD immediately withdrew his hand and spread the liberal dose of semen over his own cock, mixing it with ointment. Pulling his hand from Mulder's ass with one last rake across his gland, he put the tip of his cock into Mulder's ass ring and pushed hard.

Mulder felt like someone was ramming a fucking cruise missile up his ass. He was sure he'd split apart, and only the aftershocks from a truly incredible orgasm kept him relaxed at all. When he felt like he couldn't take any more without exploding, the pressure stopped. He felt Skinner lean into him, then the sharp shock of teeth fastening themselves into the muscle along the top of his collarbone. As he was reacting to the bite, Skinner suddenly pushed the rest of his length into Mulder's ass, and the agent nearly fainted. Skinner stayed perfectly still, resting his chest against Mulder's back, nuzzling the soft skin along the side of his jaw, along his throat, up the cheekbone that was exposed to him, running his tongue into Mulder's ear, pulling gently on the lobe with his teeth. He licked up the few salty tears that had escaped when he had stopped Mulder's first climax, and the ones that had appeared when he rammed into him. When Mulder had gotten his breath back, he leaned back up, and stared at the creamy tight ass now holding his cock in an iron grip. Swimmer's ass. Tight, strong, lean, unexpectedly soft. A gleam lit his eye, and he reached for the last item in his little plastic bag.

He could feel his pulse in his ass, around Skinner's cock. He was afraid to move, not quite sure if he was scared to death or so turned on he couldn't breathe ... or both. Then he felt Skinner shift, and unconsciously braced himself for the reaming he was always complaining about. He'd never dreamed it would ever actually happen - his thoughts were interrupted by an incredibly painful shock to his ass as something hard and cool slapped into it forcefully. He bucked and writhed, realizing with the second slap that the noise had startled him more than anything, and the pain wasn't as bad as he'd at first thought. Holding his cock pushed in as far as he could reach, not moving his hips, Skinner began to slap his ass cheeks, alternating sides, in a steady, hard rhythm that had Mulder squirming beneath him. The poor man didn't know what to do. He pushed forward, trying to escape the slaps, only to have his cock slide against the fibers of the carpet. Reacting to the sensation on almost unbearably tight flesh, he'd push backward and impale himself further on Skinner's thick cock. He'd shift from side to side to escape the slaps and the circular, almost corkscrew motion of Skinner inside of him would set his prostate screaming. Instinctive muscular reactions to the spanking were causing his ass muscles to milk Skinner's cock like a fist. The sensory overload got to be too intense, and he found himself screaming and screaming around the gag, surrounded in the blackness he saw with bright lights as he came and came again, his ass working like a pump on Skinner until finally the other man shoved his cock as far into Mulder as he could and came so hard he very nearly passed out himself.

When Mulder came back to himself, he felt crushed under Skinner's weight. 'I didn't realize men could be multiorgasmic' floated though his numbed brain. As Skinner pushed himself off with a slight groan, he felt the blood begin to flow in his hands with a wince. Then Skinner pulled his cock out, inch at a time ... even soft it was pretty thick. Mulder couldn't help the little whimpers that escaped as he felt his ass finally relax. Skinner gave his ass one last affectionate squeeze, then slid around to pull Mulder's cock once more, almost a little thank you. Mulder found himself pushing slightly into Skinner's hand, a reaction he really couldn't help. Skinner chuckled, then unlocked the cuffs and gently massaged Mulder's wrists until the feeling began to return. Mulder lay limply, with absolutely no energy left. The older man untied the blindfold and gag, making sure not to pull any hair with the strings, then shifted a strong arm under Mulder's chest to help him upright. Looking at the dazed, exhausted, utterly satiated and beautifully submissive man under his hands, Skinner smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Mulder deeply, sucking on that pouty lower lip, tonguing him, wetting his mouth with his own. Claiming him. When he drew back, he knew without a word being spoken that Mulder had gotten the message.

Pulling his hands away slowly to allow his agent time to regain his equilibrium, he calmly got up and walked over to his clothes. Dressing efficiently, he looked over the side of the desk at Mulder, who was watching him and still not saying anything. "Get dressed, Agent Mulder." Mulder shook himself slightly, like someone coming out from under a trance, and levered himself up from the ground. He winced when his muscles protested, his ass sore from being thoroughly reamed, his shoulders and arms sore from the handcuffs. But he'd lived through worse. After he dressed, he looked at his boss, unsure of his next move. But Skinner was all professional now, no hint of the man who had just taken him more completely than he had ever been taken.

"I want to see you and Agent Scully in my office at 10 am. I'll let you know the status of the X Files at that time. My business with the others will be completed by then." Mulder took a deep breath, and Director Skinner spoke before he could. "It will be a positive outcome, Agent Mulder. Now go get some sleep. You look ... tired."

Mulder stared at him incredulously for a moment, then quirked a smile at him. "Yes, sir." As he turned to leave the office, Skinner's soft voice drew his glance around.

"Next Thursday, Agent Mulder. My office. Nine pm."

He couldn't deny the anticipation curving his lips as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
